DigiMew Mew: The Way You Love Me
by April the Renamon
Summary: Cody and Blueberry's first date. Read When I Met Her first!


DigiMew Mew: The Way You Love Me

Cody Hida sat in the living room of his apartment, reading a book on Saigo, Upamon asleep at his side. "Oh, Cody! I forgot to tell you. A new family moved in two apartments away," Mrs. Hida told her son. Cody looked up, interested. "You want me to meet them, right?" He asked curiously. He just couldn't stop thinking about Blueberry for the past few days, even though him meeting her and falling in _love_ with her, was a month ago, he thought meeting someone new would help him forget her. He felt the familiar pang in his chest, the one he felt when he thought about his father or Blueberry. 'Not like that's going to happen.' He thought, responding to the pang. 'She's the best thing that's happened to me since Upamon!' "Well, just the young girls. I think their last name is Momoko," Mrs. Hida said, trailing off. "All right. I'll go now," Cody said decisively, lacing up his sneakers and sliding out the door.

A few minutes later, Cody found himself at the Momoko's door. He knocked twice and waited patiently. "Coming!" Shouted a familiar voice. He shook his head. 'No, that can't be-' Cody thought. Then the door opened. "Blueberry!" "Cody!" Their eyes locked and the boy thoughts were, 'I used to believe I'd never see those gorgeous blue eyes again.' 'Oh, wow. His eyes are such a handsome shade of green,' thought Blueberry. "Um, Blueberry. My mom wanted me to meet you, but I all ready know you so-" Cody began. "Yes?" Questioned Blueberry. "Well-" Cody tried. "Yes?" Blueberry asked again, leaning in. 'our faces are so close we could- AGHH!' The girl screamed in her head. " Blueberry, I really like you and I'd like to go out with you tonight!" Cody said all in one breath. He lowered his voice and asked, "Will you go out with me?" Blueberry stared at Cody with complete shock. A few seconds later, she lowered her eyelids a bit and asked, "Like on a... date?" Cody nodded sheepishly. She grinned and kissed Cody's cheek. "Sure. Just let me get changed. My mom wants me to go out anyway. She says I'm a homebody sometimes. " The girl had closed the door and ran off. Cody stood there with disbelief, caressing his cheek, blushing bright red. ' I'd better change too,' was Cody's train of thought.

He walked quickly back to his apartment. When he rushed through the door his mother asked with a laugh, " Where's the fire?" Cody froze in his steps. "I got a date with the new girl. It turns out she's Blueberry from... the Digital World," he responded quietly. "Go then. If she likes you, go," Mrs. Hida told Cody. Bowing, he said, "Thank you, mom." Then, he took quick steps to his room. He pulled something he never wore; a white shirt. Stripping off his purple shirt, he smiled. 'I'm going out with the girl of my dreams!' He thought, sliding on the white shirt. He slipped in to the bathroom quickly and quietly. He slid the comb off the counter and began parting his hair on the right and slightly downward.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "Cody, it's for you!" Called his mom. 'Mustn't keep a lady waiting,' Cody thought, grinning from ear to ear. When he got to the door, Cody's breath caught in his throat. Blueberry was wearing white, too; a sleeveless neck-wrap shirt, a long, flowy white skirt, her hair tied up in a braid with white scrunchies, a white beret and white dress sandals. "Hi," Blueberry said kind of sheepishly. "Hello. Won't you come in?" Cody asked, recatching his breath. Blueberry nodded, slipping off her sandals. "So, you're Blueberry. I'm Minako Hida, pleasure to meet you," said Mrs. Hida, smiling down at the young girl. "Pleasure to meet you as well, Mrs. Hida," Blueberry replied sweetly. Then, Upamon's eyes immediately opened. "BLUEBERRY!" He cried, bouncing toward her. "Upamon!" She said, grinning happily with welcoming arms. 'I'm glad she likes him,' Cody thought. When picked up, Upamon told Blueberry, "You know, last night, Cody was just dreaming about you!" Cody's cheeks heated up and Blueberry turned to him and giggled. "I was not," he muttered, glancing at his Digimon. "Yes you were! You were saying, 'Blueberry! Blueberry!'" Upamon contradicted. "We better get going. My mom wants me back by ten," Blueberry said quickly. After saying their goodbyes and Blueberry slid her sandals back on, the Mew Mew and the Digidestined left.

Blueberry pulled Cody out of the apartment complex quicker than a whip. "Where are we going?" He asked her. "It's a little Italian-French place I like to go to. Fifteen yen per person," She replied. "All right. We'll go, but I pay!" He informed her with a laugh.

Taking a shortcut through Odaiba Park, Cody and Blueberry learned a little bit more about each other. "Are you kidding? You're a Libra? I'm a Sagittarius!" Blueberry said in amazement. "Well, I never figured you liked history as much as I did!" Cody responded. "Well, we're here," said Blueberry happily. He looked the name of the restaurant; Florence A La Mode. He smiled. "Shall we go in?" Cody asked. Blueberry nodded. Opening the door for her, Cody said formally, "Ladies first." "Cody Hida, you are such a gentleman. You're grandfather taught you well," Blueberry informed him, entering the restaurant. "Thank you," Cody responded, blushing, following her and closing the door behind him. "Bounjor. How many people?" Asked the woman at the desk. "Two please. Outside table. Merci!" Chimed Blueberry. "Right this way," said the woman. "You speak French?" Cody asked Blueberry. Blueberry nodded sweetly. "Here," said the woman. "Merci!" Blueberry said again, kindness in her voice. The woman left and Cody pulled out a chair for the girl and she sat down. As he sat down, Blueberry said, "Thank you. You know, I recommend the spaghetti here. But, we might have to share. The plate is a foot wide!" They ordered the spaghetti and as it turns out, they did have to share the plate! At one point, Cody and Blueberry had the same strand of spaghetti on their forks and as they slurped, their lips met and Blueberry broke the embrace of Cody's lips against hers. Then, slow music began to play and couples walked out on to the dance floor. "Do you want to go on the dance floor?" Asked Blueberry. "But I can't dance," Cody replied. "Then I'll teach you," said the girl, pulling him out on the dance floor.

On the dance floor, Cody bowed and Blueberry curtsied. Blueberry put her hand on Cody's shoulder and he put his arm around her waist, _trying_ to figure out this dancing thing. "Wow, for someone who can't dance, you have a great form. There you go, one, two, three. One, two, three," complimented Blueberry. As it turns out, the other Digidestined were just passing by. Davis caught them out of the corner of his eye, pressed his face to the window and shouted, "Holy Digieggs!" All the other Digidestined did the same. Back on the dance floor, Cody was trying to tell Blueberry something incoherent to her heart. "I really like that outfit on you. You should wear it," he stammered. "I am wearing it," replied Blueberry. "Right. I was just trying to give you a-" Cody began falling over his words. "Compliment?" She finished for him. He nodded. _"It's enough to make kings and vagabonds believe the very best," _Blueberry sang along. "You have a beautiful singing voice," Cody said breathlessly. "My friend Tyler says I'm horrible," replied Blueberry. "Don't listen to him. Your voice is wonderful in every way," Cody told her, lifting her chin toward his own face. Blueberry blushed and said, "Arigatou." Cody side-glanced and saw the counter woman setting down the bill. "Time to go," he said quietly, grinning down at the girl. They parted and the boy kissed the girl's hand. Blueberry struggled with not blushing.

After they had paid and left, Cody began leading Blueberry to Odaiba Junior High. "Where are _you_ taking me?" Blueberry inquired playfully. "A place I discovered in the Digital World a few months ago," he told her, leading her in to the computer room. "Digiport, open!" He declared. Unknown to the young lovers, the other Digidestined had followed. "Wow, it looks like Paris in the 1800's," said the girl breathlessly when they entered the Digital World. "Come on, there's a shortcut to the marketplace!" Cody shouted, laughing. The others had landed in a place that resembled Notre Dame. Yolei leaned over the balcony and began to sing. _"He was so young." "We taught him well," Davis began. "Are we under a sad spell?" All the Digidestined sang in unison. "NO!" They all declared. "He has fallen in love! He's fallen in love! It looks like to me and you, his love is true so bid the kid adieu!" _Cody led Blueberry across rooftops as Digimon of all sorts sang, "_Oh, wow! Look at Cody there! Right above the square!" "Love has nailed him!" TK happily sang-declared. "Oh, wow, he's flying as he walks, shying when he talks!"_ It began to rain. While others frowned, running for cover, Cody and Blueberry merely smiled and let the cool rain grace their foreheads, sliding down the roof and down to the middle of the marketplace. _"He's fallen in love! He's fallen in love! Cody Hida's fallen in love!"_ All the Digimon ran out and encircled the two lovers.

Later, Cody led Blueberry to a field near the small city and grabbed her hands. "Blueberry, I -I, why are you crying?" Cody asked the girl, astonished. "Do you know what it's like to be in love with some one you can't have?" She sobbed. "Blueberry Momoko, I love you and don't you forget it," Cody told her, grinning at her. She smiled happily up at him, tears still pouring down her cheeks. He embraced her and shouted jubilantly for the whole Digital World to hear, "I love Blueberry Momoko!" "And I love Cody Hida!" That was all that was needed to be said.


End file.
